Jessie's birthday
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It is the birthday of Jessie Prescott. How will it go?


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

 **Jessie's birthday**

 **Jessie Prescott is asleep in her bed. Morning is a couple of hours away. The upcoming day is her birthday. She turns 22.**

Suddenly she feel that someone gently pull away the white satin sheets from her body.

Usually she would not like that, but she's not awake, only feeling what happens in her sleep, so she can't stop the person who is there.

The unknown person unhook Jessie's bra and pull off her panties.

"Uh...nice..." moans Jessie.

Jessie feel a hand on her left boob.

"Yeah, grab the milk-maker..." moans Jessie with a smile.

The hand rub her boob and it feels good for her.

"Mmm, sweet." moans Jessie.

The unknown person slide 2 fingers into Jessie's pussy and start to finger-fuck her.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Jessie.

Jessie is getting horny.

"Don't stop!" moans Jessie. "It feels sooooo good."

Jessie suddenly wake up and sees that the one who play with her pussy and boob is Luke Ross.

"Luke, nice that it's you. Fuck me, please." says Jessie with an erotic smile.

"Alright, babe." says Luke as he pull down his baggy sweatpants, revealing his stiff dick. He wear no boxers.

"Sweet. You're already hard. That horny, are ya?" says Jessie.

"You bet I am." says Luke.

"Wonderful." says Jessie.

Luke slide his dick into Jessie's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm!" moans Jessie.

"Happy birthday." says Luke.

"Thank ya." moans Jessie.

"My pleasure." says Luke, fucking harder.

"Yes, drill my pussy, sexy boy." says Jessie with a sweet sexy smile.

"Do you use pills?" says Luke.

"I sure do." says Jessie.

"Good." moans Luke.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Jessie.

"Awesome!" moans Luke.

"Indeed, Luke. Your dick is so strong." moans Jessie.

"Thanks. And your pussy is so cozy." moans Luke.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans Jessie.

"Yes!" moans Luke.

42 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Luke as he cum in Jessie's pussy.

"Holy shit, soooo sexy!" moans Jessie with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"That load of cum was my b-day gift for you, sexy Jessica. I hope it was good for you." says Luke.

"It was wonderful. Cum in my pussy is the best gift a woman like me could ever ask for. Thanks, Luke. You are a very nice guy." says Jessie.

"Okay...thanks. And in case the cum is not enough, I've also bought you a real gift. You get it later." says Luke as he pull out his dick from Jessie's pussy.

"Alright." says Jessie. "Now get back to your room so no one suspect that you're my fuck-buddy."

"Yeah, see you in a few hours, Jessie." says Luke as he pull his sweatpants back up and leave the room.

2 and half hours later, Jessie enter the kitchen.

Luke is already there, eating breakfast.

Jessie grab a sandwich and a cup of coffee.

"Hi, Luke." says Jessie as she take a seat by the table and starts to eat.

"Hi, Jessie. Good morning." says Luke.

"Good, indeed. Very very good." says Jessie.

"I understand." says Luke.

"Jessie, happy birthday." says Emma as she enter the room.

"Thanks, Emma." says Jessie with a sweet smile.

"Don't worry. I did buy you something. You get it later." says Emma.

"Okay." says Jessie.

Emma grab a sandwich and a glass of orange juice, takes her seat and starts eating.

"Kids, good morning. And happy birthday, Jessie." says Christina as she enter the room.

"Thanks, Mrs Ross." says Jessie.

"Hi, mom." says Emma.

"Emma, did you send in your school work?" says Christina.

"I did." says Emma.

"Good." says Christina as she grab a cup of tea and bring it with her to the living room.

"Mom wants her privacy." says Emma.

"I can understand that she's sad now when her husband isn't home." says Jessie.

"He's in Italy and mom told me that he'll be home next week." says Emma.

5 hours later.

"Happy birthday!" says Emma as she place a cake on the living room table.

"Awww, a beautiful cake." says Jessie.

"I'm glad you think so. I made it myself just because you're awesome." says Emma.

"Happy birthday!" says Ravi as he give Jessie a gift.

"Thanks, Ravi." says Jessie.

Jessie open the gift. It is a leather guitar-strap with India symbols on it.

"I special-ordered it from the region in India I am from." says Ravi.

"Thanks. I like it." says Jessie.

"And I got this for you, Jessie." says Emma as she give Jessie a gift.

"Thanks, girl." says Jessie.

Jessie open the gift from Emma and it is a cool neon green leather jacket.

"Awww! Nice." says Jessie.

"Here, Jessie." says Luke as he give Jessie a gift.

"Thanks." says Jessie as she open it.

It is an electric guitar.

"You like?" says Luke.

"Yeah, of course." says Jessie.

Zuri gives Jessie a neon green plush dolphin.

"Here, this is for you." says Christina as she give Jessie a bottle of Spanish red wine.

"Awww! Thank ya, Mrs Ross." says Jessie with a sweet smile.

"You deserve it." says Christina.

"All of ya guys have given me wonderful things. Thanks so much to each of ya." says Jessie.

"Why wouldn't we? You are awesome." says Luke.

"Calm down, boy." says Jessie.

"Jessie, he's right. You really are awesome." says Emma.

"I'm glad y'all like me." says Jessie.

"I sure like you." says Luke.

"Luke, don't be such a stereotypical teen boy." says Jessie.

"Alright." says Luke.

6 hours later.

Luke enter Jessie's bedroom.

Jessie is drinking some of the wine Christina gave her.

"Can I have a sip?" says Luke.

"No, sexy boy. You're a good fucker, but still too young for wine." says Jessie.

"What about a blowjob?" says Luke.

"That I can give ya." says Jessie.

"Cool." says Luke.

Jessie unzip Luke's jeans, grab his dick and starts to suck it.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Luke, all horny.

It's obvious that Jessie has a lot of dick-sucking experience. She's very good at it.

"Holy shit, sooooo sexy!" moans Luke.

"You're already hard. I like that a lot." says Jessie.

Jessie gently rub Luke's balls while she continue to suck his dick.

"Don't stop!" moans Luke.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" moans Luke as he cum over Jessie's sexy face.

"Thanks, Luke. Ya just gave me another gift." says Jessie.

"Yeah. I love you." says Luke.

"Sweet." says Jessie with a slutty smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
